No dejes que tu amor se marchite
by Lunatic Edelweiss
Summary: El baile pre-navidad que ha sido tradición durante varias décadas esta más que cerca y gracias a él Sirius y Remus notarán los fuertes sentimientos del uno hacia el otro, desencadenando múltiples acontecimiento que, más que alejarlos, los harán más cercanos.
1. Tu eres importante

Una generación antes de los merodeadores, entre una de sus muchas historias de la época, Dumbledore había comentado a alguno estudiantes que cuando el era joven, en el lugar donde vivía se hacía un baile pre-navidad. En el debían asistir todos los jóvenes desde los quince hasta los veinte años. Se tocaban ocho piezas durante toda la noche, en las cuales podrías bailar con cualquier doncella que fuera de tu grado y éstas, según la tradición del pueblo, no podían rechazar las propuestas de baile. Si alguna doncella resultaba ser en especial encantadora al joven, éste debía entregarle una diadema de flores blanca para coronar a la muchacha y, si ésta aceptaba, se los declaraba pareja oficialmente.

Dumbledore explico que desafortunadamente el jamás encontró a una chica a quien darle su diadema, pero que si había tenido que rechazar muchas.

Los estudiantes al escuchar esto se sintieron conmovidos y, con la aprobación de Macgonagall y otros profesores, decidieron organizar un baile al honor de Dumbledore, donde podían participar los estudiantes de cuarto año en adelante.

En este también se tocarían ocho piezas de baile, pero como los tiempos ya no eran tan anticuados, tanto hombres como mujeres debían asistir con una diadema de flores blancas. Una vez la diadema era aceptada, trasmutaban los colores de las flores por el de la casa de tu pareja y la propia, dejando ver hermosas formaciones de flores que solo se marchitaría si el amor entre ambos moría.

Para el final de la generación, este baile se había vuelto el segundo día de San Valentín para los estudiantes.

• • •

- ¿Estas emocionado, Remsie? -Preguntó James, pazando un brazo por los hombros de Remus- ¡Tu primer baile! Una lastima que no hayas podido ir al del año pasado por la luna llena...

- Si, te perdiste ver a Cornamenta ebrio- Se rió Petter.

- Y cuando lo rechazó Evans -Agregó Sirius riéndose- ¡Era penoso estar cerca!

- ¡Cállate! -Gruñó James- ¡Este año será diferente!

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y miró a Remus

- Andromeda me dijo que su a miga de ravenclaw te ha estado echando un ojo- Sonrió Sirius.

- ¿Quién? -Preguntó James, más interesado que Remus.

- Vanessa Kenwras.

- ¡Bastardo afortunado! -Exclamó Petter.

- Ya basta, chicos -Se rió Remus tímidamente- No voy a dar una diadema a nadie ni tampoco planeo recibirla.

- ¡Que aguafiestas! -Le sacudió James.

- ¿Por que no, Lunático? -Pregunto Petter.

- "No quiero ser un lastre para nadie" -Contestó Sirius con voz de retrasado- Ya sabemos tu historia, Remsie. Deberías darle una oportunidad a alguien alguna vez.

- Mi plan de vida, por el momento, es morirme solo- Dijo Remus como si nada, luego se acomodó la mochila a los hombros y, agregó- Me voy a la torre, me olvide un libro.

Antes de que cualquiera de los merodeadores pudiera decirle algo, Remus desfiló a toda prisa por uno de los corredores y se perdió entre la multitud.

- Iré por él- Dijo James.

Pero antes de dar un paso, Sirius extendió un brazo frente a él para que se detuviera.

- Necesito un poco de especio, James- Dijo éste- Seguro se salta la clase de encantamientos.

Y dicho y hecho, Remus jamás volvió de la torre gryffindor, saltándose la clase de encantamientos. James nuevamente se ofreció para ir a buscarlo, pero Sirius insistió en que iría él, ya que se sentía culpable por haber mencionado a Remus el tema de las parejas en el baile, a vece simplemente no pensaba lo que decía.

• • •

Mientras subía al cuarto se puso a pensar en lo que dijo Remus antes de irse "_Mi plan, por el momento, es morirme solo_" y sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho. Sirius no creía que el castaño realmente pensara eso, pero estaba seguro que todos los días se convencía de aquello.

Entró al cuarto con cautela y automaticamente pudo percibir un ligero sollozo. Se acercó en silencio al cuarto de baño y vió a Remus frente al espejo, con las manos apoyadas sobre el tocador y temblando. Sirius apretó el puño con fuerza, deseaba que Remus se viera de la misma que Sirius podía verle, pero cada vez que se veía al espejo solo podía ver garras y colmillos.

Sirius entró al baño haciendo que Remus pegará un respingo al verlo a través del espejo, lo tomó de la muñeca y, a los empujones, lo llevo hasta la habitación. El castaño tenía las mejillas hinchadas y tanto los ojos como la nariz rojas, probablemente llevaba un buen rato llorando.

Sirius sentó a Remus sobre una de las enormes camas adoceladas y se agachó en el suelo hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro.

- Bien, quiero que repitas después de mi -Dijo Sirius, tomándole de las muñecas para que no se tapará el rostro- Soy inteligente...

Remus tenía los ojos cerrados mientras negaba con la cabeza, con los puños mu cerrados y dejando escapar finas lagrimas.

- Vamos, tu puedes- Animó Sirius y Remus abrió los ojos- Soy inteligente...

Remus despegó los labios apenas, casi como un susurro y con voz quebrada, repitió.

- Soy in-inteligente...

- Soy amable...

- S...Soy...Amable- Remus temblaba ligeramente y Sirius soltó sus muñecas para tomarle del rostro y que le miré a los ojos.

- Soy importante- Dijo Sirius, mirando fijamente a los ojos miel de su amigo, los cuales se llenaban de lagrimas.

Remus no pudo contenerse más y terminó por abrazar a Sirius, llorando muy bajito y teniendo fuertes convulsiones en sus hombros. Sirius escondió su rostro en el hombro de su amigo y le acarició el cabello con delicadeza, mientras que envolvía su cintura con uno de sus brazos, sin presionarlo mucho contra si, por que tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía podría quebrarlo.

A partir de ese momento, Sirius supo que lo único que quería era hacer sentir a Remus especial, que éste se viera como se veía antes los ojos de Sirius.


	2. En el baile

La noche antes del baile James y Sirius estaban sentados en la sala principal de la torre Gryffindor, explicándole a Remus las normas del baile.

- Lo primero y principal que debes saber es que cuando la música empieza y alguien te invita a bailar, no puedes decir que no, el espíritu del baile es tener buena predisposición para conocer a todos.

- Pero yo no quiero bailar...-Dijo Remus tímidamente.

- Es baile de salón, Remsie- Se rió James- Es pura coreografía.

- Bueno, supongo que así no hay problema...

- Bien, ahora lo más importante: las diademas- Continuó Sirius- Cuando la aceptas trasmutan al color de tu casa y de la otra persona, pero si uno de los dos, o los dos, dejan de sentir amor por la otra persona las flores se marchitan, así que solo dos tipos de personas entregan sus diademas. Las que son comos James que quiere casarse con Lily o las que son como yo, que solo lo hacen por tener una conquista de esa noche.

Remus frunció ligeramente el ceño, gesto que no fue ignorado por Sirius.

- Se que no esta bien, pero es que nadie me gustaba por esa época, así que se la di a la segunda chica linda que me beso. Este año no será lo mismo- Se rió Sirius.

- ¿Por que este año no será así? -Pregunto James sorprendido y luego entrecerró los ojos para mirar de manera acusatoria al pelinegro- ¿Quien es? ¡Suéltalo!

- ¡Jamás lo sabrás! - Exclamó Sirius, riendo dramáticamente. Es broma, no me gusta nadie.

En ese momento, Remus sintió un fuerte alivio y no se supo explicar por que, lo único que sabía era que se alegraba que a Sirius no le gustará nadie.

A lo largo de los años, Remus había visto la actitud socarrona de Sirius para con las chicas, siendo así muy popular entre ellas. Era muy raro que Sirius no tuviera una conquista diferente por mes, a veces por semanas. Aunque en el último mes se había mantenido muy al margen de todos, a excepción de los merodeadores y grupos cercanos.

- ¿Algo más que tenga que saber? -Preguntó impaciente Remus, al ver que la discusión entre James y Sirius no terminaba.

- Como rechazar las diademas, por que es bastante incomodo- Dijo James- Jamás, nunca, en ningún momento y por ningún motivo, dejes que te coronen con una diadema que tu no quieres.

- Ni que se me fuera a quedar pegada a la cabeza.-Se rió Remus despreocupadamente.

- No es que se te quede pegada a la cabeza, pero una vez aceptaste una diadema el resto ya no sirven- Explicó James- Cuando entra al baile Dumbledore te hechiza con un "campo de fuerza" que se rompe cuando eres coronado con alguna de las diademas. Así que, aunque te las saques luego de ser coronado, cuando otra persona intente darte su diadema no hace efecto y se pierde toda la magia.

- Lo último: No te embriagues como James- Dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza.

- No lo haré- Se rió Remus, recordando el estado de resaca de James cuando lo vio.

• • •

Tres de los merodeadores ya habían entrado al gran salón, donde había una abigarrada multitud con vestidos elegantes y trajes de gala haciendo algazara por sobre la musica de fondo. Él único que faltaba de los merodeadores era Remus, quién había llegado una hora tarde cuando todos ya estaban listos por haberse quedado dormido en la biblioteca.

Para cuando la primera pieza de baile había finalizado, Remus entró por la enorme puerta del gran Salón y su entrada no fue inadvertida.

Nadie, ni siquiera los merodeadores, se esperaban que Remus entrará con un traje muggle blanco, no llevaba capa si quiera, era muy simple y, a su vez, muy llamativo en contraste con los enormes tramos de tela que llevaban todos los hombres. El traje se ceñía por sobre todo su cuerpo esbelto, enmarcando su pequeña cadera y unas largas piernas que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación, sumado a todo aquel atuendo explosivo, estaba el hecho de que Remus llevaba el cabello prolijamente peinado hacía atrás, dejándolo casi irreconocible para muchos.

Cuando notó las docenas de pares de ojos sobre si, Remus sintió como sus mejillas se volvían mas calientes y sus rodillas no soportaban su propio peso. Miró hacia todos lados buscando a sus amigos, cuando notó un brazo levantado a la distancia que le saludaba, era James, quien lucía impresionado y le sonreía emocionado. Remus avanzó hasta la parte del salón en donde se encontraban con animo.

- ¿Cierras la boca o te traigo un balde para la baba? -Preguntó James a modo de burla.

Sirius entonces notó que tenía la boca abierto y llevaba cara de atontado. ¿Pero quien no estaba así? ¡Si Remus lucía hilarante!

- Cállate- Gruñó éste.

Cuando el castaño estaba a unos metros de sus amigos una joven se acercó a éste y le invito a bailar. Remus miró a la muchacha y luego a los merodeadores, que se encogieron de hombros ya que, como le habían dicho, esa noche no se podían rechazar las invitaciones a bailar.

- Bueno, eso fue bastante rápido...-Dijo Petter con un poco de envidia.

-¿Y que esperabas, Colagusano? -Se rió James y antes de agregar algo más, miró a Sirius- ¡Si se ve fantástico!

- No es justo, Remus trajo ropa muggle. Claro que llama la atención así- Petter hizo un puchero.

James miró al rededor y dijo:

- Créeme que, por como le miran, están más interesados en sacarle el traje que en el traje en si.

- ¡James!- Le regañó Sirius, dandole un codazo- No seas obsceno.

James arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Eso que huelo son celos, Black? -Se rió.

- ¿Yo? ¿celoso? -Repitió indignado y justo en ese momento una chica lo invito a bailar- Esto no se termina aquí- Dijo Sirius con los ojos entrecerrados y partió con la chica hasta la pista de baile.

Cuando la primera parte de la pieza termino, los dos se despidieron con timidez y antes de que siquiera pudiera dar un paso fuera de la pista de baile, otro joven invitó a bailar al castaño. Remus asintió resignado, aunque solo quería ir a saludar a sus amigos.

El joven, quien era mucho más alto y corpulento que Remus, le tomó de la cintura con fuerza y lo acercó a él hasta estar casi pegados.

- Casi no te reconozco-Dijo el chico- ¿Eres Lupin, no?

- Si- Sonrió tímidamente éste- ¿Tú eres...?

- Vincent Hendri -Sonrió muy galante éste, dejando ver una hilera de los dientes más exageradamente blancos que Remus jamás haya visto- Nunca había visto ese tipo de trajes ¿Es un nuevo diseño? ¿O es extranjero?

- En realidad así los usan los muggles, son más sencillos...- Se rió Remus con timidez.

- Pues te quedan muy bien- Éste presiono un poco más la cintura de Remus- Jamás te había visto sin estar pegado a los otros merodeadores, o sin el cabello sobre el rostro. Te queda mejor así.

- Oh, pues...Muchas gracias, son muchos cumplidos tan seguidos -Se rió Remus, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y se concentraba por seguir la coreografía- Tienes una sonrisa encantadora...Tus dientes son muy blancos.

Vincent soltó una pequeña risa y aflojó el agarre en la cintura ajena. La segunda parte termino sin más problemas.

- Gracias por bailar conmigo, Remus Lupin -Vincent le guiñó un ojo y, luego de depositar un beso fantasma sobre su mejilla, se fue.

Rápidamente Remus buscó con la mirada a los merodeadores, aunque solo vio a Petter sentado junto a la mesa de bebidas. Sirius bailaba animadamente con una chica, mientras que James bailaba con un chico al otro lado de la pista. El castaño tampoco estuvo mucho tiempo sin pareja, solo tuvo tiempo de hablar un momento con Petter y saludar a James cuando termino la segunda pieza de baile completamente, cuando comenzó la tercera Sirius se estaba acercando cuando otra vez lo invitaron a bailar. Esta vez se trataba de un joven tan solo un poco más alto que Remus, con hombros anchos y ojos muy azules, lo conocía por que era guardián de Ravenclaw. August Smith.

- Te vez increíble esta noche, Remus- Le sonrió Augusto, tomándole de la cintura.

Remus bufó por lo bajo ¿Por que nunca era el quien tomaba de la cintura? Se sentía un poco ofendido, pero entendía que sería de esa manera si fuera el quien invitara a bailar...O quizá no después de todo.

- Gracias, August- Le sonrió Remsie de vuelta- Tu también luces increíble.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -Dijo éste con cierto pudor.

- Claro- Sonrió Remus.

- ¿Por que el año anterior no habías venido? -Dijo éste.

- Me había enfermado horriblemente, me tuvieron que trasladar a San Mungo- Mintió éste, esa era la mentira que le había dicho a todos antes.

- Oh, que mal. Me alegro que hayas podido venir esta vez por que el año pasado te busque, pero no estabas...

- ¿Me buscaste? -Sonrió con nerviosismo Remus.

- Te quería dar mi diadema- Le sonrió éste, acercando más su rostro al de Remus, bailando innecesariamente pegados.

- ¡O-oh...! -Exclamó éste nervioso, no sabía como ser amable en un momento aquel, por que debía rechazarle y a Remus jamás se le había dado bien eso.

La pieza terminó y se suponía que August debía retirarse, pero en vez de ello, se quedó quieto en la misma posición

- Pensé que era imposible que te vieras más guapo esta noche, pero cuando te sonrojas...Es imposible que no quiera besarte.

- Oh, bueno...¿Gracias?-Remus realmente estaba nervioso- Pero yo no...Lo siento, pero yo no estoy muy...interesado en este momento en...ya sabes, en...en...-Remus no encontraba las palabras que quería decir.

De repente Sirius apareció detrás de Remus y le tocó el hombro a August.

- ¿Te molesta si te lo robo un rato? -Preguntó éste, tomando a Remus de la cintura y estirándolo hasta él.

Antes de que el guardian de ravenclaw pudiera decir algo, los dos merodeadores estaban bailando la primera parte de la tercera pieza de la noche.

- ¡Uf...! -Suspiró Remus, dejando caer sus hombros- ¡De la que me salvaste!

- Eso pensé, cuando vi que terminó la pieza y aún te abrazaba supuse que intentaría darte su diadema.

De repente la luz del gran salón se volvió más mortecina y la musica parsimoniosa.

- Justo a tiempo- Se rió Sirius- Esta es una de las tres piezas lentas de la noche supongo.

- Bueno, estoy salvado -Se rió Remus.

- ¿Que tal estas pasando?-Sonrió Sirius.

- Bien...No pense que un traje muggle causaría tanto revuelo.

- No es el traje, eres tu Remsie.

Remus se sonrojó visiblemente y su pecho comenzó a martillear. Sirius guió las manos de Remus hasta detrás de su cuello, donde éste los enredo. Por su parte el pelinegro rodeo la cintura de Remus, quedando muy cerca.

- Siento unos latidos muy fuertes- Susurró Sirius, escondiendo su sonrisa en el cuello de Remus.

- ¿Oh, s-si?

El castaño sabía que le martilleaba el pecho muy fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para que Sirius pudiera sentirlos, pero para cuando pensó que del rostro podría salirse lava ardiente, Sirius dijo:

- Si, los mios- Sonrió Sirius, quién inconscientemente había cerrado los ojos.

Aquello hizo que las rodillas del castaño se debilitaran, como si todo el mundo estuviera en su garganta. Remus cerró un poco más sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Sirius, haciendo puntillas de pies para ello.

- Sirius- Susurró Remus.

- ¿Hmm?

Remus estiró su brazo y Sirius sintió algo sobre su cabeza, se separó a penas del castaño y giró sus ojos hasta su cabeza, donde llevaba una diadema con flores color oro y carmesí, tan brillantes que los iluminaba a ambos en la oscuridad del salón. Sirius esbozó una sonrisa muy grande, tan grande que parecía que no le cabia en el rostro, dejando que sus ojos se inundarán de emoción abrió su capa y le colocó su diadema a Remus, la cual se volvió de carmesí y oro también.

Los dos se miraron fijamente. Remus se pudo ver en el reflejo de los ojos de Sirius, y se pudo ver a traves del pelinegro, pudo verse a si mismo de la manera más absoluta y sintió que jamás querría dejar de mirar a sus ojos.

Un estruendo de aplausos inundó el gran salón entonces. Los dos merodeadores dieron un respingo tal y se separaron para comenzar a aplaudir también, aunque se dieron cuenta que a quienes aplaudían eran a ellos.


	3. Siete minutos en el paraíso

El resto de la fiesta Remus y Sirius se la pasaron juntos. Sentados en un lugar a parte, o bailando o simplemente mirándose el uno al otro, casi tan confidentes que parecía que podían leer lo que sus labios no decían.

Para las tres de la mañana ya se podían ver diademas de todo tipo y de las mas variadas. Desde flores color zafiro y plata mezcladas con el esmeralda de Slytherin, hasta color azabache opaco, oro y carmesí . En su mayoría las parejas ya estaban formadas, algunos se retiraban tomados de las manos, otros bailaban muy lento en la pista y el resto aprovechaba cualquier recoveco alejado para besarse con pasión.

- ¿Te parece si nos vamos ya? -Preguntó Remus.

No tenía sueño, pero se moría por estar en un lugar más privado con Sirius.

- Me parece una idea excelente -Concordó Sirius, esbozando otras de esas sonrisas tan galantes que el producía.

Los dos se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron con lentitud por el largo pasillo hasta la torre Gryffindor. En el camino, los dos iban muy juntos, Sirius trataba de pensar cual sería el momento perfecto para tomar de la mano a Remus. El castaño miraba distraídamente por los enormes ventanales del castillo. Sirius inspiró hondo y estiró su brazo hacía el de Remus, cuando alguien le jaló del hombro bruscamente hacía atrás.

- ¡Hey! ¡A los dos que estaba buscando! - exclamo muy animadamente James. Sirius solía quería estrangularle con su corbata de moño- Necesitamos algunas personas para jugar un juego muggle: _" 7 Minutos En El Paraíso"_

Remus, quien ya conocía del juego, se sonrojo casi al instante, pero Sirius solo arqueó una ceja desentendido .

- ¿Y eso de que va?- pregunto intrigado por el nombre.

- Un grupo de personas se sientan en ronda con una botella vacía al medio, la botella gira y cuando se detiene a quien este apuntando la boca de la botella tiene dos opciones: _verdad_ o _reto_. Si eliges " verdad" , debes responder una pregunta de lo mas intima y grotesca, claramente usaremos una bola detector para los mentirosos, si no es capas de responder la pregunta o de decir la verdad, debe cumplir con un reto que le pongan. Y viceversa , si eliges reto y no puede cumplirlo debe responder una pregunta. Ahora bien, si no puede cumplir ni con la pregunta, ni con el reto, la botella se vuelve a girar y la persona que quede elegida debe ingresar junto contigo en un armario por siete minutos- Sonrió maliciosamente james mientras miraba a ambos .

- ¿Y que pasa en el armario?- Pregunto Sirius quien no entendía la finalidad del juego.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlin, Sirius! -Exclamó James exasperado- ¡Lo que sucede en el armario, se queda en el armario!

- ¡Oooh!-Sirius recién había captado- ¡Vale, nos apuntamos!

Los dos siguieron a James por el largo pasillo que da a las mazmorras hasta una de los salones en desuso donde un grupo numeroso de estudiantes esperaban.

- ¡Listo, estamos completos!

Todos se sentaron en una ronda bastante grande, con una botella de wisky de fuego vacía en el medio. Sirius estaba muy emocionado por jugar el nuevo juego muggle, a diferencia de Remus, quien solo se sentía nervioso por ello.

La primera ronda le tocó a una joven de Ravenclaw, Alicia Winkle, quién eligió pregunta.

- ¿A que te mueres por besar a Andrew? -Preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa otra chica, mientras la miraba a ella y luego a otro joven con el cabello trigueño y muchas pecas en el rostro.

Alicia se sonrojo hasta las raíces de su negro cabello y, muy altiva, dijo que no. La bola de cristal que llevaba en la mano soltó humo negro, desmintiendo su respuesta. Al final termino por decir que si casi sacando vapor por las orejas, pero la bola se volvió blanca y pudo pasar la ronda.

El segundo turno le tocó a James, quién eligió pregunta también.

- ¿Cuántas veces te ha rechazado Lily Evans éste año? -Preguntó socarronamente un joven, que era de Gryffindor también.

James frunció el ceño y, con el ego roto, paso la pregunta y eligió reto.

- Te retó a que vayas y beses a Lily- Dijo el joven, sin poder aguantar la risa.

James sonrió con orgullo. se paró de golpe y se fue corriendo de la mazmorra. Sirius y Remus se miraron entre ellos y negaron la cabeza resignados, sabiendo como terminaría aquello. Tal como suponieron, cuando James volvió a la mazmorra, llevaba los lentes torcidos y una larga mano roja en la mejilla que hizo reír a todo el salón.

Pasaron unos turnos más hasta que al fin alguien no pudo decir la verdad, ni completar el reto. Era una chica de contextura pequeña, cabello rubio por sobre los hombros y unos enormes ojos café. Cuando giró la botella su blanco rostro estaba de carmesí y se detuvo en otra chica, ésta era muy alta y esbelta, con el cabello castaño oscuro hasta la cintura y facciones afiladas. Las dos se fueron con timidez hasta el armario, aunque al cabo de un minuto todo el pudor que ingreso con ellas se desvaneció allí, impregnando la mazmorra con ruidos de suspiros, gemidos ahogados y ligeros golpes. Cuando las dos chicas salieron llevaban el labial realmente corrido, sus cabellos muy despeinados y sus vestidos desacomodados. Se sentaron nuevamente en la ronda y no dijeron nada, aunque se miraban de reojo cada tanto.

La siguiente ronda fueron puros retos. Luke Surrel, un chico de familia muggle, retó a Henry Green, uno de sangre pura, a usar algo llamado "banditas depilatorias". El joven acepto muy confiado pensando que algo muggle no le afectaría en lo más minimo, aunque muchas de las chicas con parientes muggles se aguantaban de las risas.

Henry se levanto el pantalón hasta la rodilla y le colocaron una larga cinta de color papel en la pierna, Luke la frotó con poca delicadeza y de la misma manera, la sacó de un tirón. El chico pegó un gritó y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas. Todos estallaron en risas.

- ¡Así lo hacen los muggles!- Se rió Luke, orgulloso de su reto.

- ¡Salvajes!- Exclamó Henry, quien se agarraba la pierna como si fuera que se le iba a caer- ¡Son unos salvajes!

El siguiente turno le tocó a Remus y éste, un poco más animado al ver las tonterías que hacían otros, simplemente eligió verdad. Un chico de Ravenclaw le debía hacer la pregunta. Éste era de hombros anchos y figura esbelta, con cabello rubio cenizo prolijamente despeinado, ojos avellanas muy profundos y hoyuelos en la sonrisa.

- ¿Por que sueles desaparecer de la nada algunos días al mes? -Preguntó el chico, sonriendo muy calmado.

Remus, quién sostenía la bola detectora en su mano, sintió su pecho palpitar. Dejó escapar una risa y miró a todos como si tuviera un gran secreto, se mordió el labio y miró a Sirius. Todos sonrieron casi acusatoriamente a los dos y quedaron expentantes a la respuesta.

- Bueno...Paso- Sonrió Remus y todos se quedaron con las ganas de que admitiera su aventura con Sirius.

Él chico rubio arrugó el ceño un poco y su reto fue que tomara cinco vasitos de wisky de fuegos seguidos. Pero para cuando acabo el segundo la garganta le ardía como si en ella estuviera el mismísimo infierno. Remus no tuvo de otra que girar nuevamente la botella y que fuera lo que Merlín quisiera. Todos estaban tan expectantes de ver quien sería el o la suertuda, que no notaron la varita que James tenía en la mano y, conjurando un encantamiento no audible, hizo que la botella se detuviera en Sirius.

James supuso que, luego de esos dos vasitos de wisky de fuego, hasta la voluntad de alguien tan pudoroso como Remus flaqueaba, así que, como todo buen amigo, procuró que Sirius fuera quien cuidará de él.

Los dos se miraron un poco incrédulos y, luego de un momento de cavilación, entraron al armario. Remus tambaleandose un poco, sintiendo el wisky de fuego entumecerle los sentidos.

Una vez la puerta se cerró los dos quedaron en un silencio incomodo. Sirius buscaba en su cabeza que podía decir en un momento como aquel, por su parte el castaño se acercó a Sirius y, haciendo puntillas de pies, apoyó sus labios sobre los de éste. No se movió, solo se mantuvo un momento así y luego se alejó ligeramente.

Sirius se llevó una mano temblorosa a los labios, sin poder creérselo, luego miró a Remus, quién miraba al suelo con timidez.

El pelinegro no necesito mayores referencias, tomó a Remus de la cadera y lo alzo poniendolo contra la puertas del armario, capturando sus labios en una fracción de segundo. El castaño cerró sus piernas en la cadera ajena y sus brazos enredados en su cuello.

Remus, a pesar de poco a poco dejarse dominar por el wisky, supo que su corazón jamás latiría de esa manera con nadie más, que durante tantos años había tenido pensamientos de ese tipo, que cada vez que Sirius estaba con una chica se molestaba sin entender por que y que, ese momento, era eterno.

• • •

- Hey, ya pasaron los siete minutos- Dijo una chica mirando su reloj

James sonrió malicioso y todos se contagiaron de aquella sonrisa. Todos, a excepción de algunos pudorosos, pusieron un oído en la puerta y trataron de escuchar que sucedía.

- ¡Encantamientos silensiadores!- Exclamó indignada una chica de Slytherin.

James puso una mano en el picaporte del armario y con la otra, elevó tres dedos.

Bajo uno. Todos estaban espectantes.

Bajo dos. Y los ojos de todos parecían salirse de sus orbes.

Bajo el tercer dedo y abrió la puerta a toda velocidad.

Sirius y Remus cayeron de golpe al suelo, uno sobre otro.

Sirius con el cabello revuelto y los labios rojos, Remus con el rostro ruborizado hasta las orejas y el traje desacomodado. .

- ¡Oh...! ¿Ya pasaron los siete minutos? -Preguntó Remus, mirando a todos desde el suelo- ¿Por que están todos parados en el techo? -Preguntó éste y hizo que todos sacaran carcajadas.

- ¡Bueno...! -Exclamó Sirius, poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Remus a hacerlo- ¡Creo que Remus ha tenido suficiente por hoy! ¿no?

- ¡Que va!- Se rió Remus animadamente, aunque por el tono caído de su voz, se notó que estaba "un poco" ebrio.

Sirius y Remus dejaron la mazmorra con todas las miradas acusatorias y risotadas detrás. Cuando llegaron a la torre Gryffindor Sirius deposito a Remus en su cama y éste se tiró de mala gana en ella.

- Remsie no te duermas con el traje puesto- Se rió Sirius, viendo como Remus se acurrucaba con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama.

- ¡Ugh...!- Gimió éste como respuesta.

Sirius se acercó hasta éste y ayudo a sentarlo en la cama.

- Prometiste no embriagarte- Se rió Sirius y Remus también se rió.

Sirius desató su corbata de moño y le desprendió con lentitud la camisa, con un poco de pudor poco visto en un Black antes. Le colocó la camisa del pijama y luego procedió a sacarle los zapatos, las medias y a deprenderle el cinturón.

- Remus, hazme el favor de no mirarme así -Pidió Sirius, sintiendo calor en el rostro.

El castaño le miraba fijamente cuando éste estaba desabrochando su cinturón. Estaba lo suficientemente conciente para negarse a que lo hiciera, pero es había permitido ser descarado y dejar que Sirius lo hiciera. Una vez los dos tuvieron puestos sus respectivos pijamas, se acostaron en sus camas y las luces se apagaron.

- Sirius- Susurró Remus desde su cama.

Sirius se sentó en la suya al instante.

- ¿Que sucede? - Preguntó.

- ¿Puedo pasarme a tu cama?

- No. Yo iré a la tuya- Sonrió Sirius.

Cuando los dos estuvieron uno junto al otro, tomados de las manos por debajo de las sabanas, ya no importaba nada más que ellos, que ese momento que sería inmortalizado en la memoria de ambos.


	4. ¿Asunto cerrado?

A la mañana siguiente Remus se despertó siendo un vestigio de persona. Le dolía la cabeza de tal manera que la ligera respiración de Sirius a su lado le parecía un huracán.

Se sentó contra el respaldo de la cama y se tomó un momento para recobrar fuerzas, cuando se sintió preparado descorrió la cortina de su lado de la cama para encontrarse con un sol radiante que entraba desde las ventanas y le encandilaba con violencia.

- ¡Buenos días bella durmiente! -Se rió James, quién leía en libro recostado en su cama.

- ¡No grites...! -Gimió de dolor el castaño, masajeando sus cienes con dos dedos- Mi cabeza me esta matando.

James sonrió negando con la cabeza y buscó algo en su cajón.

- Toma -Se rió James, entregándole una botellita no más grande que un pulgar y con contenido azul dentro- Te hará sentir mejor, pero trata de no respirar y tomártelo de un solo trago.

A Remus le pareció extraño pero no reprochó nada, la simple promesa de que aquel malestar desaparecería le hacía sentirse agradecido. Se llevo el contenido a la boca muy confiado y lo tomó de un solo trago. Al instante comenzó a hacer muecas y tener arcadas, la poción sabía sumamente desagradable y como era viscosa se deslizaba con parsimonia por su garganta.

Al no poder soportarlo Remus corrió hasta el baño y rodeó el grifo con su boca, tomando tanta agua sea necesaria para sacarse el agrió gusto de la boca.

- ¿Mejor? -Preguntó James cuando Remus volvió.

- Mejor- Asintió éste.

Remus se dio una ducha tibia para disipar la extraña pesadumbre que sentía y luego, mientras se vestía, se topó con una tiara de flores color escarlata y oro que brillaba con la misma intensidad que cuando fue coronada. El castaño sonrió dulcemente al reconocer su tiara y la dejó debajo de un toallón, ya que iluminabas todo el cuarto de baño de escarlata y oro.

- Supongo que ya lo sabía...- Se dijo así mismo, mirando el refulgor de las pequeñas flores escaparse por algunos pliegues.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto, James seguía su lectura cuando un extraño brillo rojo en el suelo lo distrajo. Desvió su mirada hacia la larga franja roja y notó que también habían otras que eran color ocre brillante.

Aquellos colores se extendía desde debajo de la cama donde actualmente dormía Sirius. Se acercó a el brillo que emanaba desde debajo de la cama de Remus y notó que se trataba de una tiara. James sonrió con ternura y descorrió un poco la cortina de la cama para dejarla junto a la almohada de Sirius.

Al cabo de un rato el sueño Sirius se interrumpió y, pensando que se trataba del sol, se cubrió el rostro con la almohada para que no le despertara, pero no había caso, ahora que se había despertado no podía seguir durmiendo.

Abrió los ojos bajo al almohada y notó que los rayos que le daban de yano en los ojos no eran del sol, si no que eran de color escarlata. Cuando se sacó la almohada de encima notó que lo que le encandilaba no era otra cosa que su tiara. Sirius no pudó evitar alarmarse. ¿Cómo era posible que su tiara brillara tanto? ¿Cómo era posible que brillara incluso más que en el momento que fue coronada?. Paulatinamente Sirius podía notar que la tiara brillaba más y más, tanto que iluminaba por completo la oscuridad que aguardaba las cuatro cortinas cerradas de la cama. Sirius escondió la tiara debajo de las sabanas y descorrió las cortinas rápidamente. Para su suerte no había nadie en el cuarto, lo cual le dio tiempo para esconder su tiara en un lugar seguro, donde nadie podría encontrar. Luego hizo la cama, se cambio y salió a caminar para despejar su mente.

¿Que haría? No sabía como le miraría a la cara a Remus luego de lo sucedido en el armario...La manera en la que le había besado con descaro y en la que lo había deseado mientras lo desvestía...Se suponía que Remus era como su hermanito menor, que debía proteger a toda costa...no aprovecharse de él de la manera en la que lo hizo y descartaba con fiereza la idea de sentir cualquier tipo de atracción hacia el pequeño castaño. La culpa lo atacaba con violencia en forma de punzadas en el estomago, así que se hizo un discurso mental de lo que le diría luego de la cena de esa noche.

- ¡Sirius!

Una joven alta, rubia y con pecas en el rostro interrumpió todas sus cavilaciones.

- Hola Anna- Sonrió con desgano Sirius.

Anna era una de las más destacadas integrantes de su club de fans. Ésta sonrió nerviosamente y sacó una libreta y una pluma que sostenía con mano temblorosa.

- ¿Te molestaría responder algunas preguntas?- Preguntó ésta.

- De hecho, en este momento yo...

-¿Es verdad que tu y Remus ahora son novios? -Interrumpió ésta.

Sirius se quedó un momento en silencio.

- No, no...-Negó con la cabeza éste- Remus es como mi hermanito menor, yo no podría...

- Pero dicen que los vieron besarse mientras jugaban un juego muggle...

- Fue un malentendido- Explicó éste un poco exasperado- Mira, no es buen momento, debo irme.

- ¡Sirius, espera!

La chica estiró de la sudadera de éste, sacandole de quicio.

- ¿Entonces por que se coronaron los unos a los otros en el baile?

Sirius se sentía un poco atacado por todas las preguntas y, ya que era la única manera que conocía para callar a una mujer eficientemente, le tomó de la cadera y la beso.

Sabía que no tenía escusa para comportarse como un imbécil, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado confundido para pensar en otra cosa y aquel beso, aunque le supo amargo, le dio (o eso sintió en el momento) la determinación para ir a hablar con Remus y aclarar todo de una buena vez.

- ¿Por que me besaste? -Preguntó ésta, con los ojos tan abiertos como una lechuza y las pupilas dilatadas.

- Lo siento...fue un impulso...

- No te disculpes- Sonrió ésta, un poco atontada por lo repentino del beso.

Sirius se despidió de la muchacha y se fue de nuevo a la torre gryffindor, donde esperaba encontrar a Remus. Pero no se encontró con él, tampoco con ninguno de los merodeadores.

- ¡Eh, Lily! ¿Has visto a Remus? -Preguntó Sirius cuando la vio pasar por el pasillo frente a la torre.

- Esta en la biblioteca, recién vengo de allá y se veía un poco extraño- Dijo la pelirroja, antes de darle la contraseña al cuadro de la dama gorda e ingresar en la torre.

Sirius corrió hasta la biblioteca y tragó pesadamente antes de sentarse en la mesa donde estaba Remus que, para su suerte, o desgracia, estaba bastante alejada del resto.

- Hola lunático -Sonrió Sirius.

Remus levantó la vista de un respingo y luego suspiro aliviado.

- Oh, Sirius...menos mal que eres tu...

- Escucha, creo que tenemos que hablar- Interrumpió el pelinegro, evitando que sus ojos conectaran con los de su amigo, mirando a través de la ventana y contemplando el atardecer.

El castaño se quedó un momento en silencio y luego asintió ligeramente.

- Te escuchó... -Dijo un poco desanimado.

- Sobre lo que paso la otra noche...Lo lamento- Comenzó.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Sirius sintió un gran nudo en la garganta, pero no un nudo que se le atoraba y no dejaba fluir las palabras, si no más bien un nudo que se le ataba como una horca y le dejaba sin aire.

- ¿Lo lamentas...? -Rompió el silencio Remus, quién miraba con los ojos muy abiertos sus puños apretados.

- Tú estabas ebrio y yo...no debería haberme aprovechado de esa manera- Continuó rápidamente- No quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine por un simple desliz...¿No?

- Cla...ro- Asintió Remus lentamente, sonriendo poco convencido- Por supuesto...todo ha sido un error, claro...

"_Todo ha sido un error_" por algún motivo que Sirius no supo identificar, aquellas palabras le habían llegado como flechas encendidas al pecho, hiriéndole más de lo previsto.

- ¿Entonces...todo esta bien? -Preguntó Sirius.

- Si, por supuesto- Sonrió Remus- Todo esta bien, perfecto...Más que perfecto -Se rió éste, hablado rápido- Pero me tengo que ir a...hablar con Dumbledore en este momento por que...ya sabes, mañana es luna llena.

Remus se levantó bruscamente, moviendo la silla y la mesa para poder salir casi trotando de ahí.

Sirius ya había solucionado todo el asunto con el beso en el armario pero no se sentía para nada aliviado, todo lo contrario, sentía que quizá había cometido un error al no pensar mejor en lo que le diría al castaño. Y que quizá, una respuesta más inteligente le hubiera dado otro final al asunto.


	5. Ninguna oferta viene sin un precio

Remus salió caminando a toda velocidad de la biblioteca y cuando estuvo fuera de esta corrió hasta el árbol en las orillas del lago. Una vez allí se dejó caer por completo, respirando muy fuerte, experimentando un ataque de pánico horrendo. Intentó calmarse pero el aire no ingresaba a sus pulmones e inevitablemente las lagrimas, de frustración e impotencia, salieron a relucir por sus mejillas, brillantes como las flores que hace unas horas lo iluminaban.  
No podía creer como en menos de tres horas había pasado de sentir su pecho desbocarse de felicidad a sentir esta amargura que le obligaba a cerrar sus puños en el césped y clavar ligeramente sus dedos en el barro.  
[Dos hora antes de que Sirius fuera a la biblioteca]  
El castaño se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando un ejemplar de "Mil y un hechizos de defensa contra las artes oscuras" que debía utilizar para un ensayo. Una ves lo tuvo entre manos se sentó en una mesa apartada para darle una ojeada, cuando alguien se sentó frente a él, lugar que más tarde ocuparía Sirius.  
Pero el joven que en ese momento ocupaba el asiento no podía ser más diferente a Sirius. Era muy alto y tenía hombros anchos, caderas esbeltas. Su rostro tenía facciones cuadradas pero suaves, con profundos ojos avellanas, adornados con pestañas de color rubio cenizo, comos su largo cabello prolijamente despeinado. A Remus le parecía familiar, pero no terminaba de comprender de donde.  
- Buenas tardes, Remus- Sonrió ampliamente éste, marcando hoyuelos a cada lado de la sonrisa.  
- Buenas... -Sonrió Remus tímidamente, dejando el libro sobre la mesa- Disculpa que suene maleducado, pero ¿Nos conocemos?  
- No, bueno...Algo así, anoche estaba en la ronda del juego que jugamos.  
- ¡Oh, claro! Lo lamento. Es que me retaron a beber wisky de fuego y soy igual a mi madre ¿Sabes? no tengo mucha tolerancia al alcohol...-Se lamentó Remus, sintiendo vergüenza de que lo hayan visto así.  
- Lo se, de hecho fui yo quien te reto a hacerlo -Sonrió el rubio.  
Remus dejó de sonreír casi al instante, mirando alarmado hacia la ventana. Ahora si recordaba su rostro, él era quien le pregunto sobre sus desapariciones.  
- Por cierto, me llamo Matthew Nash- Le extendió una mano- Me puedes decir Matt.  
- Remus Lupin...Aunque ya lo sabías- Sonrió amablemente.  
- Por supuesto...Una pregunta ¿Las transformaciones duelen? -Preguntó Matthew, sonriendo tan tranquilo como antes.  
Remus sintió aquella pregunta como un golpe seco en los pulmones, cortando su respiración por un castaño se esforzó por dejar escapar una risita poco convincente.  
- ¿A que te refieres? -Preguntó, imitando al sonrisa tranquila de Matthew.  
- Los dos sabemos a que me refiero.-Éste sonrió ampliamente para luego desviar su mirada hacia la ventana, donde el sol comenzaba a descender- ¡Pero que cara, Remsie!- Exclamó cuando giró a verle nuevamente.  
- No me llames Remsie- Murmuró éste, respirando con un poco de dificultad- ¿Se lo dirás a alguien?  
- Si quisiera hacer eso, ya lo hubiera hecho- Dijo éste para tranquilizar a Remus, pero aquello solo sirvió para perturbarlo aún más- Quiero hacerte una oferta.  
- Ninguna oferta viene sin precio -Dijo Remus con desconfianza en la voz- ¿Cuál es el tuyo?  
Matthew sonrió con más amplitud, remarcando los hoyuelos, y miró a Remus de pie a cabeza.  
Remus lo miró desentendido, pero luego captó el menaje y se sintió repentinamente mareado. ¿De todo lo que podía pedir, justo eso era lo que quería? ¿A él? Por primera vez en muchos años, sentía miedo. Miedo autentico por la incertidumbre de que sucedería si no aceptaba o peor, que sucedería si aceptaba.  
- Mi silencio esta en venta, Remus, y es relativamente barato- Agregó Matthew.  
- No soy un objeto -Murmuró un poco desconcertado Remus, apretando sus puños contra sus rodillas.  
- Realmente no estas pensando en las consecuencias de todo esto ¿no? Es evidente que tu no tienes idea lo rápido que corren las noticias por Hogwarts y más las de éste tipo. Quizá ahora Dumbledore pueda protegerte mientras estudies aquí, pero ¿Que harás cuando salgas de Hogwarts? ¿Para quien serás un lastre? ¿Para tus padres? ¿Para Dumbledore? ¿O quizá para tu noviecito, Black?  
El rubio había dado en el punto débil de Remus.  
- Sirius no es mi novio... - Murmuró por lo bajo.  
- ¿No? mejor así, le ahorraras un peso- Sonrió Matthew  
Desde pequeño Remus había visto el cansancio de sus padres por mantener su condición en secreto, el miedo en sus rostros cuando amanecía siendo humano nuevamente y estaba cubierto de arañazos y moretones. Luego estaba Dumbledore que, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho por él, ahora salía de la casa de los gritos junto con James, Sirius y Petter, poniendo en riesgo la vida de todos...Y sus amigos, quienes se transformaron en animagos por su culpa, arriesgando su vida y rompiendo las leyes del ministerio.  
- Vamos...No es tan serio, no pongas esa carita- Le animó Matthew, sentándose a su lado y abrazando al castaño.  
- ¿ Pero cuanto tiempo pretendes que sea tu juguete? ¿Hasta que te aburras o hasta que te hartes? ¿Entonces que harás con mi secreto?  
- Quiero que seas mi novio, no mi juguete- Corrigió Matthew un poco ofendido- No tienes que preocuparte de eso, Remsie. Se que te parece que todo lo que hago ahora me convierte en una persona vil, pero pronto te darás cuenta que todo lo que hago es por que me gustas y en un futuro nos reiremos de todo esto.  
Remus dudaba de ello profundamente. ¿Por que algo le debía sucede algo como esto? ¿Por que justo en ese momento en el que al fin, despues de negarselo por años, podía admitir que le gustaba Sirius? Sirius...Que había estado observandolo desde lejos durante cuatro largos años, podía jurarlo, había pasado un cuarto de su vida contando cada larga pestaña azabache, una por una, entre clases. Sirius, por el que sentía punzadas de celos que trataba de controlarlas pero que siempre terminaban por apoderarse de sus pensamientos.  
Se sentía realmente atrapado en una situación injusta y no veía otro final que aceptar que el destino era caprichoso y las azarosas garras de la situación lo tenían bien atrapado.  
Los ojos avellana se conectaron con los atónitos orbes color miel de Remus y, con parsimonia, sus labios también terminaron por conectarse. Matthew realmente era un bueno besando, pero a Remus no le parecía de esa manera, no le dejaban sin aliento, no hacían que su corazón latiera ni que sus rodillas temblaran. No sentía nada a parte de unos labios ajenos a los suyos y una mano que sostenía su rostro.  
- Me alegró que hayas aceptado- Sonrió Matthew, dando finalizado el beso.  
- ¿Por que? -Preguntó Remus con los ojos aún cerrados y su mano sobre la de Matt.  
- Se que no estas conecto con ésto...Pero también se que esta es la única manera en la que estarías conmigo y nunca he creído en él "Si le amas, déjalo ir"  
Matthew deposito un ligero beso en los labios del castaño y luego se retiró.  
[Actualmente]  
Remus terminó por desmayarse debido a la falta de aire y por los latidos tan acelerados que su cuerpo había albergado. Pero para cuando despertó, ya a oscuras, deseo no haberse despertado nunca.


	6. Un grito al vació sin eco de vuelta

- ¿Es idea mia o Remus esta extraño? -Preguntó James

- Esta noche es luna llena ¿Que esperabas? -Contesto Sirius, que leía un comic

- Si, pero...No lo se, normalmente no le gusta estar en la torre por que hay mucha gente, pero hoy se negó rotundamente a salir- Dijo James

- Pues si, en eso tienes razón... -Dijo pensativo Petter

- Chicos podrían avisarle a Remus que hay un chico que le esta buscando- Les interrumpió Lily.

- ¿Quién es? -Preguntó Sirius rápidamente, levantando la vista de su comic.

- No lo se, un ravenclaw- Se encogió de hombros.

Petter subió hasta la recamara donde dormían los merodeadores para comunicarle al castaño sobre su visita. Remus, quién prepara un bolso con ropa, se vio visiblemente tenso.

- ¿Es un prefecto? -Preguntó Petter.

- Si, seguramente-Dijo Remus notablemente nervioso, bajando a toda velocidad sin saludar a los otros merodeadores.

Matthew le esperaba muy alegre en el pasillo frente a la torre Gryffindor, balanceándose sobre sus talones.

- ¿Que haces aquí?- Preguntó muy exaltado al verlo, pero al ver el tono grosero utilizado, agregó- Quiero decir...¿Por que has venido?

- No te vi en todo el día así que supuse, espero estar equivocado, me estabas evitando- Le sonrió Matthew.

- Hoy es luna llena- Le recordó amargamente- Tengo que prepararme para irme...Si tengo suerte puede que vaya a clases mañana.

- ¿A donde te iras? -Pregunto preocupado.

- No puedo decírtelo- Dijo éste, no vaya a ser que estúpidamente lo fuera a buscar allí también.

- Entiendo- Asintió de mala gana.

Matthew se acercó repentinamente, haciendo retroceder al castaño como instinto.

- ¿Te asuste? -Se rió Matthew, enredando sus brazos en la cintura del castaño.

Remus negó con la cabeza y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de éste, sin saber muy bien donde colocarlas. El beso se prolongo por un buen rato, en el cual todos los sentidos de Remus quedaron como ausentes. Su cuerpo se volvió flasido y en sus oídos se escuchaba solo un largo tinnitus que lo aturdía. Remus quería convencerse que esa era la manera de hacer que las cosas pasaran rápidamente sin sentirlas.

- Te quiero, Remus -Le sonrió Matthew, depositando un beso corto en los labios de Remus antes de separarse un poco, pero no por completo.

Remus agachó la cabeza, pensando en que contestar. Se supone que uno debe decir "Yo te quiero más" o como minimo "Yo también", pero difícilmente algo como eso podía salir de los labios de Remus.

Matthew desvió su mirada por encima del hombros del castaño y sonrió más ampliamente

- Hola Potter- Saludo a la ligera.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Remus empujó a Matthew como si tal contacto le lastimará y se volteó para ver, no solo a James, si no también a Lily, Petter, Sirius y otros dos Gryffindor que salían de la torre quienes no se detuvieron a mirar el show que estaba dando, pero si lo miraron desconcertados.

- _Pero si la otra noche estaba con Black_- Le escucho murmurar a el chico.

- _Pues parece que ahora esta con ese_- Le respondió su novia, sin siquiera disimular la desaprobación en su voz.

- ¿Que carajos...? -Dejó escapar indignado James.

- Por lo que veo no les habías contado lo nuestro -Se rió Matt

Sirius miró a Remus con el ceño fruncido y luego miró a Matt, abrió la boca como para decir algo pero luego se volteó y se fue por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos, sin decir nada. Remus sintió aquella mirada como una punzada venenosa en el pecho y dio un paso para seguirle, pero luego se detuvo y se volteó a Matthew.

- Me tengo que ir...Ya esta oscureciendo- Remus dudó un momento, luego hizo puntas de pie dejando un rápido beso fantasma sobre los labios ajenos e ingreso por el retrato de la dama gorda.

Ni Petter ni James le hablaron luego de eso, tampoco le dirigieron la palabra en el camino a la casa de los gritos. Esa noche Sirius no apareció si no despues de que éste ya estuviera transformado y, aún así, se quedó acostado solo una esquina de la habitación mientras que Petter y James trataban de jugar con el desanimado Hombre lobo, que se tapaba los ojos con las largas patas y gimoteaba como un cachorro.

Remus trató de acercarse a Sirius pero éste lo ignoró y se recostó en otra esquina del cuarto con malhumor, aquello pareció enloquecer al hombre lobo ya que comenzó a aullar tan fuerte que retumbaba por toda la casa y rasguñarse a si mismo, a las paredes, ventanas y muebles. Para cuando Remus volvió a su forma humana estaba lastimado de tal forma que solo pudo estar consciente unos momentos para sentir los brazos de Sirius alzarle y luego se desmayo.

Cuando Remus se volvió a levantar se encontraba en la enfermería. Tenía vendados los brazos y gran parte del torso, sentía entumecida la pierna izquierda y la cabeza le pesaba de sobremanera.

Se sentó a duras penas en la cama y notó que en su mesita de noche había una montaña de golosinas variadas: gragueas de todos los sabores, pastelillos en forma de calderos, ranas de chocolate y varitas de regaliz. A un lado de las golosinas un pequeño trozo de pergamino:

**"¡Que te mejores! Mis más sinceros cariños, Matthew. Tu novio "**

. Remus rebuscó entre las ropas que estaban sobre su mesa de luz hasta que encontró su varita.

- _Incendio_- Murmuró, quemando el pedazo de pergamino con malhumor.

Mientras éste se consumía en el aire y las cenizas se evaporaban, la cortina que lo dividía del resto de la enfermería se abrió lentamente, mostrando a James.

- ¿Que tal te sientes? -Preguntó sentándose a un lado de la cama.

- Me arden algunas heridas y no siento gran parte del cuerpo, pero puedo moverme- Sonrió éste.

James miró la pila de golosinas y torció los labios.

- Remsie, se que...Se que no es el mejor momento pero... ¿Podrías explicarme lo de Nash? ¿Realmente es tu novio? Por que si es así, en serio, ¿Que rayos?

Remus sintió una punzada en el estomago, se quedó en silencio un momento y luego se encogió de hombros.

- Lamento no haberlo mencionado antes...Todo fue muy repentino y una cosa llevo a la otra y...¡Ta-da! -Se rió Remus, una risa muy fingida.

- Entonces ¿A ti...te gusta ese tipo? -Dijo James muy sorprendido e incrédulo.

- Es un buen chico.- Asintió el castaño.

- Remus, si es una broma de mal gusto, detente.

- No puedo cambiar lo que siento- Dijo Remus con la voz un poco apagada.

- ¿Y que paso con lo que sentías por Sirius? -Preguntó enfadado- No me puedes decir que lo que sucedió en el baile no era nada. Yo creí que ustedes...

- Creíste mal, James. Sirius me dejó muy en claro que lo que paso entre nosotros fue un error y...yo también lo creo, estoy con Matt ahora, es lo mejor. -Asintió para si mismo.

Remus comenzaba a pensar que estar con el rubio era lo mejor en ese momento. Quizá había iniciado de mala manera, pero Matthew no era un mal muchacho. Sabía que estaba mal estar con alguien por despecho, pero no era un simple despecho, realmente tenía el corazón roto luego de las frías palabras del pelinegro.

- Remus ¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo?- Intuyó James.

Remus miró a su amigo un momento y le invadió el deseo de contarle todo, pero termino negando con la cabeza, convenciéndose a si mismo de que tenía todo controlado.

- Es lo mejor- Repitió Remus, más para él que para James.

Hubo un incomodo silencio y luego, cuando Remus abrió la boca de nuevo para hablar, la cortina se volvió a correr.

Remus hubiera deseado profundamente que hubiese sido Grindelwall que venía a exterminar algunos mestizos a Hogwarts, pero no, era Matthew Nash. En el momento más inoportuno.

- ¿Que haces aquí? -Dijo molesto James.

- Pues resulta que soy su novio- Dijo aún más molesto.

- James, por favor... -Remus no quería mirar a los ojos a su amigo, enterrando sus puños entre las sabanas- ¿Podrías dejarnos solos?

- ¿En serio? - Preguntó indignado James, pero como no respondió nada, se retiró enfadado.- ¡Bien, como quieras! ¡Quédate con él entonces!

- Pero que carácter...Con razón Evans no lo soporta ¿Que tal estas?- Le sonrió Matt.

Matt se acercó con delicadeza a Remus y, tomando su manos y entrelazando sus dedos, lo beso con suavidad. Remus no correspondió el beso, pero tampoco lo rechazo.

- ¿Podrías siquiera intentarlo? -Preguntó Matt, llevando uno de los mechones castaños detrás de la oreja de Remus.

- Lo lamento, pero no puedes esperar que todo sea natural de la noche a la mañana...- Remus recostó su cabeza sobre la pared y cerró los ojos.

- Entiendo -Sonrió Matt- La otra noche me besaste sin que te lo pidiera, así que eso ya me hace feliz.

- ¿Por que yo? -Le preguntó Remus.

- ¿Por que tu...? Pues eres muy atractivo, bueno, te había visto de lejos y pensaba que eras realmente guapo, pero cuando te veo de cerca...tus ojos miel, tu cabello suave, tus mejillas...eres jodidamente guapo. Además de extremadamente inteligente, me da risa cuando te piden que te calles por que no le das la oportunidad a otros para responder...Y también muy sensible, por que he escuchado los consejos que les das a los demás y son muy dulces de tu parte...además eres la persona más fuerte que jamás conocí, yo no podría soportar toda la presión que tu soportas. También eres muy dulce y te preocupas por las otras personas, siempre eres amable, con todos, incluso cuando los otros no son amables contigo y eso es una gran virtud.

Remus sonrió negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Que voy a hacer contigo, Matt?- Dijo mirandole a los ojos- ¿Sabes que esto no funcionara por siempre, no?

Matthew bajo la vista, aún sonriendo tranquilamente.

- Aún no has comido ninguno de los chocolates que te compre, pensé que te gustaban- Sonrió Matt.

Se estiró y tomó una rana de chocolate, la desenvolvió y se la dio Remus.

- ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? -Preguntó Remus, quién, por primera vez luego de una transformación no tenía apetito.

Matthew suspiró y se recostó junto a Remus en la cama.

- Lo se, lo se...¿Pero así es esto, no? Un grito al vació sin un eco de vuelta...como leer un libro el cual ya sabes el final, pero para estar seguro lo terminas...

Remus empujó la rana de chocolate hasta el regazo de Matthew y luego recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro, aún se sentía agotado.

- No creo que seas un mal chico, Matt- Murmuró Remus casi dormido.

Matthew sonrió, dejando ver una hilera de blancos dientes y marcando los hoyuelos a cada lado de su amplia sonrisa.

- ¿No?

- Pero te comportas como un cabronaso...Así que estoy bastante confundido- Agregó.

- Pues si, tienes razón -Se rió Matthew dandole la razón- ¿Quieres que te deje dormir?

- De hecho puedes quedarte un rato, no me siento muy bien...

- ¿En que sentido? -Preguntó Matthew.

- Es solo que...James se enfado conmigo y dudo que Sirius vuelva a hablarme...Petter también se veía enfadado conmigo por no decirle nada...-A Remus se le escapó una fina lagrima que dio suceso a otra y, en cuanto pudo darse cuenta, se cubría el rostro con las dos manos para que Matthew no le viera llorar-Mírame...llorando como un idiota.- Se rió, tratando de limpiar las lagrimas inútilmente.

Matthew pasó un brazo por el hombro del castaño y le acaricio el cabello con cariño mientras que, con la mano libre, le limpiaba las mejillas empapadas.

- Son tus mejores amigos, Remus. Ellos siempre estarán a tu lado, aunque te comportes como un cabronazo a veces...

Remus dejó escapar una risita por el comentario.

- ¿Ésta Remus? -Preguntó la voz de Sirius en la entrada de la enfermería.

El castaño dio un respingo repentinamente y miró de reojo a Matt.

- Esta con un muchacho ahora, pero puedes pasar igual -Contestó Madame Pomfrey.

Se escucharon los pasos de Sirius acercarse hasta la cortina y Remus se revolvió nervioso en su lugar, luego los pasos se detuvieron justo enfrente de ésta, proyectando la sombra del pelinegro.

- Remus ¿Puedo pasar? -Preguntó

Remus miró a Matt un momento y éste le sonrió ampliamente.

- Pasa- Dijo bajito.

Sirius abrió la cortina y, al ver a Matt abrazando a Remus y a éste con los ojos cristalinos y el nariz roja, frunció el ceño.

- ¿Que le has hecho? -Preguntó acercándose a Matt de manera intimidatoria.

- De hecho, no estaba llorando por mi, si no por tu culpa, grandisimo idiota- Le insultó Matt.

Sirius se detuvo en seco y Remus llevó una mano a la boca de Matt, tapándola para que no siguiera hablando.

- ¿Por mi? -Preguntó atónito, mirando a Remus.

- No, no...Lo que Matt quizo decir es que...

- Lo que oíste- Matt tomó la mano del castaño para que le dejara hablar- Pensó que ahora no le hablarían por haberles ocultado que yo era su novio.

- Remsie...no, por supuesto que no...-Sirius caminó del lado contrario donde estaba recostado Matt y se sentó junto a Remsie- No estoy enfadado...Bueno, lo estaba, pero...si eres feliz...

- Lo es- Sonrió Matt, haciendo fruncir el ceño a Sirius- Conmigo.

- Como decía -Dijo mirando con el ceño fruncido al rubio- Si eres feliz no me importaría con quien, aunque fuera un Slytherin incluso.

- No se como puedes hablar así de Slytherin dado el hecho de que más de la mitad de tu linaje ha estado en esa casa- Interrumpió Matt nuevamente.

- Matt ¿Podrías darnos un momento, por favor? -Preguntó Remus un poco incomodo por la tensión entre ambos.

- Como quieras, cariño -Sonrió, dandole un beso que se prolongo más de lo necesario.

Una vez dado finalizado el beso Matthew se levantó y, luego de una mirada provocatoria hacia Sirius, se retiro.

- Menudo imbécil -Gruñó Sirius- Nunca pensé que te gustaran el tipo "_rubia idiota_"

Remus se recostó en la cama, cansado emocional y físicamente.

- No es un chico malo, pero a veces actúa como un cabronaso...-Murmuró con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Estas bien? -Preguntó Sirius, viendo como el castaño se esforzaba por mantenerse consciente.

Éste asintió.

- ¿Quieres que lo llame de nuevo antes de que se vaya? -Preguntó Sirius, y al hacerlo sintió una fuerte punzada de celos.

- No, no...Quédate conmigo por favor, al menos hasta que me duerma- Murmuró Remus.

Sirius se acostó junto a Remus, mirando como su pecho bajaba y subía acorde con su respiración, observando las gasas debajo del pijama y memorizando la forma de la sombra que proyectaba sus pestañas sobre sus mejillas.

Sirius se puso a pensar que la otra noche cuando, dominado por el deseo y el impulso, beso al castaño, éste ya tenía novio.

Al pelinegro le recorría cierta angustia recordar la manera tan apasionada en que el castaño había correspondido su beso, pensando que, de no ser por su estado de ebriedad, jamás nada hubiera pasado.

En ese momento, solo despues de darse cuenta que Remus estaba con otra persona, que ya había alguien más que le consuele y que lo bese, solo en ese momento de pura y dolorosa conciencia, pudo aceptar la posibilidad de que no había nadie que deseara más a Remus como lo hacía él en ese preciso momento, recostado a su lado, sin poder hacer algo para revertir la situación.

Por que aunque odiaba admitirlo, un agudo dolor atravesó su pecho cuando Matt se apoderó de los labios del castaño, cuando vio su brazo alrededor del hombro de Remus y que éste ni siquiera trataba de separarse, cuando notó los enormes brazos del rubio alrededor de la cintura de su, sea dicho, amigo, por que no eran más que eso...Amigos.

Odiaba darse cuenta que, quizá, si hubiera medido o repensando una vez más sus palabras en vez de ir por ahí besándose con cualquiera y diciendo un discurso tan barato que ahora deseaba no tener la habilidad del habla, Remus en ese momento preferiría sus labios y no los labios de aquel desconocido.

Pero lo que más le llenaba de odio e impotencia era saber que, si tan solo tuviera la más ligera señal de parte del castaño, no dudaría en luchar por él, pero no había nada que delatara ni un atisbo de cariño más grande que el de un amigo hacia otro amigo.

Una vez Remus estuvo profundamente dormido, Sirius le pidio disculpas, sabiendo que no podía escucharle, pero que necesitaba decirle igual. Deposito un suave beso en sus labios y se retiró de la enfermería.


	7. Todo final es solo un nuevo comienzo

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Remus había salido de la enfermería y nada parecía realmente haber cambiado. La única evidencia de su transformación quedo en su brazo izquierdo, aún vendado con cortes largos y bastantes profundos.

Pero eso era lo de menos, por otro lado, los merodeadores parecían distanciarse cada vez más del castaño.

James seguía enfadado con Remus por no haberle dicho nada sobre Matthew antes. Se sentía traicionado no solo por él, si no también por Sirius por que aunque lograra engañar a todos los otros por algo James era su mejor amigo y podía ver a la perfección la manera en la que Sirius veía a la pareja y, incluso sin darse cuenta, parecía castigar al castaño siendo frío y distante en su trato.

Por su lado Sirius hacía de cuenta que no veía lo sucedido y agradecía que Remus tampoco hiciera acotaciones al respecto, ya que no soportaba verlo junto a Matthew y no junto a él. Trataba de ser lo más indiferente posible con el castaño, pero se moría de ganas de pedirle que lo deje, de mostrarle la tiara de flores que celosamente escondía y de que viera con sus propios ojos el resplandor de las flores. Aquellas flores que resplandecían tanto gracias al amor que las alimentaba y dudando que una tiara completa de Matthew pudiera brillar más que una de las flores en la suya. Lamentablemente el orgullo, la timidez y la inseguridad que nacieron en él, no se lo permitían.

Peter, hijo de muggles y con algunas costumbres inculcadas, no se acostumbraba a las parejas del mismo sexo y el castaño no era la excepción.

Por su lado Remus tenía muchas presiones encima, normalmente lograba soportar gracias a sus amigos pero ahora que estos parecían torturarlo con la ley fría, se sentía más solo que nunca. No solo tenía que encargarse de sus deberes como prefecto, si no también se esforzaba con sus TIMOs y de complacer a su novio que, si bien no era exigente, demandaba bastante de su tiempo.

- Te compre chocolates- Sonrió Matthew, que no se cansó de llenar de regalos a Remus en toda la semana.

- Matt...Te he dicho que no quiero más regalos- Remus siempre se había sentido muy incomodo aceptando regalos y en esa larga semana había recibido al menos dos por día.

- No seas modesto, acéptalo- El rubio colocó la caja entre las manos del castaño, complacido de su regalo- Dime algo ¿Te gustan mas las colonias o los perfumes?

- No quiero que me regales más cosas ¿si? -Remus levantó un dedo para regañarle- Repite despues de mi: no-más-regalos.

- Esta bien -Se rió Matthew- Eres encantador.

Remus suspiró y se tentó en poner los ojos en blanco. A Matthew le parecía encantador:

- La manera en la Remus leía.

- Su manera de estornudar.

- La forma de sus labios al hablar.

- Su cabello en la mañana.

- Como bosteza.

- La forma en que toma té.

- Su risa.

- Hasta su manera de respirar.

A Remus le hubiera gustado poder enfadarse con Matthew de vez en cuando, tener algún resentimiento por su forzada relación, pero la realidad era que éste era demasiado agradable y amable con él como para reclamarle.

Paso otra larga semana y solo faltaba un día para que se diera el partido de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff. En toda la torre había mucha expectación, ya que todos sabían lo bueno que era el equipo contrario.

- "Son buenos encontrando cosas" -Dijo James irritado, tirando su escoba en el piso de la habitación- ¿No es injusto que pusieran en una misma casa a todos los mejores buscadores?

- ¿Que tal el entrenamiento? -Preguntó Remus cuando vio entrar a Sirius y James lleno de lodo.

- Bien- Dijo James simplemente y se fue directo al lavabo mientras que Sirius se sacaba la armadura de protección.

- Espero que no llueva durante el partido... -Suspiro Remus, viendo la feroz lluvia a través de la ventana.

- ¿Irás? -Preguntó Sirius.

- Por supuesto -Sonrió Remus.

- Si Nash le deja -Agregó James con frío sarcasmo- Digo, ya que siempre te la pasas con tu noviecito ¿no?

- James, ustedes son mis mejores amigos -Dijo Remus un poco ofendido por lo hiriente que era su amigo con él- Por supuesto que iré...Lamento si no estuve con ustedes estos últimos momentos pero...

Remus, quien era victima no solo la frialdad de sus amigos, si no también de muchos de los de Ranveclaw, que se sentían indignados que "Un Gryffindor salga con la joya de Ravenclaw", se sintió demasiado angustiado como para seguir hablando. El castaño se encogió de hombros y se fue del cuarto con ojos visiblemente cristalinos.

Sirius se mordió el labio y se contuvo de ir a buscarle.

- Te has pasado- Le regaño Sirius- ¿Por que no le perdonas y ya? No es tan serio...

James torció los labios con disgusto, se sentía mal por tratar así a Remus. Pero había algo que le decía que no encajaba, su instinto le decía que había una pieza en el rompecabezas que le faltaba.

_[Al día siguiente]_

Remus se dirigía ansioso hacia el campo de Quidditch cuando se topó con un grupo de primero, éstos se dirigían hasta la biblioteca cuando las escaleras los llevaron hasta donde estaban actualmente y no estaban muy seguros de como volver. Amablemente Remus los guió hasta ella pero para cuando retomó su camino escucho los gritos desde el campo ¡El partido ya había comenzado!

Comenzó a correr por el pasillo apresurado para llegar hasta el campo de Quidditch cuando se chocó con Matthew, quién venía del lado contrario del pasillo.

- ¡Justo tenía planeado ir a buscarte!- Sonrió éste.

- ¡Ahora no, Matt, hoy es el partido de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff! -Exclamó apresurado el castaño.

Matthew frunció el ceño por un momento, pero luego sonrió y le tomó del brazo que aún tenía vendado para detenerlo, haciendo aullar de dolor al castaño.

- Creo que soy más importante- Sonrió el rubio, siempre con la misma sonrisa tranquila.

- ¡Matthew, me lastimas...!

El rubio soltó su brazo para tomarle de la muñeca y empujar al castaño hasta un pasillo desierto.

- ¡Suéltame...! -Gruñó Remus, rasguñando la enorme mano del rubio para que lo liberara.- ¡Deja de comportarte como un cretino!

- ¡Remus realmente me estoy esforzando contigo! -El rubio por primera vez había dejado la fachada de la sonrisa tranquila para mostrar una faceta más exasperada- ¿¡Podrías siquiera esforzarte en que esto funcione!?

- ¡De que rayos me hablas!- Remus también lucía muy exasperado- ¡Me esfuerzo pero al parecer no entiendes que todo esto no es tan simple para mi! ¡Por tu culpa James esta enfadado conmigo y Sirius con suerte me habla! ¿¡Tienes idea lo horrible que me siento!?

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿¡Que importa si están enfadados!? ¡ Si fueran realmente tus amigos no les importaría que estuvieras incluso con un muggle!

- ¿¡Que, que importa!? ¡A mi me importa Matthew, a mi! ¡Por que te recuerdo que ellos han estado ahí conmigo todo este tiempo antes de que tu vinieras a chantajearme y obligarme a algo que si fuera por mi jamás hubiera aceptado! ¿¡Y tienes el descaro de pedirme que me esfuerce más!?

Ambos estaban tan enfadados que la cólera del momento se hizo palpable y Matthew cerraba los puños con fuerza, cada palabra que salía de los labios de Remus era como un incentivo para el rubio a callarlo, ya que no deseaba escuchar esas palabras.

- ¡...Y tu simplemente invadiste mi vida como si...!

Matthew tomó a Remus de las muñecas sin previo aviso y lo golpeó contra la pared para capturar bruscamente sus labios y, de paso, hacerle callar. El castaño forcejeaba para aunque sea zafar una mano y tomar su varita pero, mientras más lo intentaba y mientras más forcejeaba, Matthew más fuerte apretaba sus muñecas y más levantaba su brazos, hasta el punto de llegar a ponerlos casi por sobre su cabeza. En ese momento el silencio del pasillo solo era interrumpido por la violenta respiración de ambos y el los quejidos sofocados con los labios ajenos.

A pesar de que no deseaba lastimar a Remus, en ese momento Matthew sentía la adrenalina corriendo por sus brazos tensados, cegando su razón y todos sus sentidos. El joven que normalmente se podía limitar a si mismo ahora solo podía pensar en arrancar la túnica del castaño y verle retorcerse debajo de él.

- ¡Ouch...! ¿Acabas de morderme? -Dijo Matthew relamiéndose el labio y notando un fuerte ardor cerca de su comisura derecha- Acabas de morderme...

- ¿Sabes que? ¡Haz lo que quieras! -Remus tenía los ojos cristalinos, todo el rostro ruborizado y su túnica se encontraba en el suelo debajo de ambos- ¡Has lo que quieras, no me importa, no seguiré siendo tu juguete!

Matthew soltó a Remus inmediatamente al notar la ira en su voz, jamás pensó ver al castaño de esa manera.

- ¡No quería esto, demonios!- Matthew levantó la túnica del suelo y notó lo bestial que había sido por la rasgaduras en todos lados- ¡Quería que estés conmigo por que pensé que terminarías por enamorarte de mi también!

- ¡Vaya manera de mostrarlo! ¡Jamás podría enamorarme de una basura como tú! ¡Jamás lo haré y ya no me importa! ¡Puedes decirle al mismísimo ministro de la magia que soy!

Remus se estaba por marchar cuando se volteó, sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia el rubio con rabia. Éste ni siquiera intento defenderse, solo cerró los ojos para recibir algún hechizo que le dejará inconsciente como minimo.

- Se acabo-Dijo el castaño antes de guardar su varita y alejarse del pasillo, comenzando a correr hasta llegar al estadio de Quidditch.

Una vez llegó se tomó un momento para tranquilizarse, puesto que no había parado de correr desde que salió del castillo. Cuando su respiración se normalizo trato de no pensar en la pelea con Matthew y fue hasta la tribuna donde todos los Gryffindor gritaban porras de animo.

El partido lo iba ganando Hufflepuff por diez puntos, pero si Gryffindor atrapaba la snitch aún tenía oportunidad de ganar. Aunque en un partido contra Hufflepuff casi siempre eran ellos lo que conseguían atraparla primero, la tensión era palpable.

En la mente de Remus aún quedaban los vestigios de la acalorada pelea con el rubio, aún podía sentir sus labios chocar violentamente contra los suyos, la presión en su muñecas , la pared de piedra contra su espalda, el sonido de la tela rasgándose y las manos del rubio sobre él. Trataba de concentrarse en el relato del partido pero no podía hacerlo por completo ya que se sentía humillado y rebajado como nunca se iría a sentir en la vida.

- ¡He, Remsie!- Gritó emocionado James al verlo entre la multitud.

La verdad era que desde que Sirius y James subieron a sus escobas y no encontraron al castaño en la tribuna se decepcionaron bastante y eso explicaba lo mal que Gryffindor estaba jugando.

- ¡JAMES LA BLUDGER!- Gritó Remus a todo pulmón junto con toda la tribuna de Gryffindor.

El pelinegro se dio vuelta a tiempo para ver una rápida bludger que iba directamente a su cara y, de no ser por Sirius que la desvió con la punta de su escoba, lo hubiera tumbado hasta el fondo del campo.

- ¡James! ¿¡Que rayos...!?

James apuntó a la tribuna, donde el castaño estaba estirado cuanto podía sobre el borde, pasmado por que una bludger casi asesina a su mejor amigo.

- _¡Eso estuvo cerca!_ -Exclamó el Gryffindor que relataba el partido- _¡Quizá Potter y Black quisieran concentrarse más en el partido...! _

Sugirió de manera un poco violenta e hizo reír a todo la tribuna de Gryffindor.

_[Una vez finalizado el partido] _

Todos los de Gryffindor gritaban eufóricos por la victoria contra Hufflepuff, gran logro para los leones. Una gran multitud con bufandas rojas y amarillas y banderines con los mismo colores tenía a James alzado en brazos, aclamando su nombre, pero en cuanto James vio a Remus saludándole tímidamente desde el suelo, corrió hasta este y le abrazo fuertemente, despegandolo del suelo.

- ¿¡Estuve genial, a que si!? -Exclamó muy ufano James.

- ¡Estuviste estupendo! -Se rió Remus, emocionado de que James lo tratara tan amistosamente.

- ¡Hey! ¡No te lleves el crédito de mi victoria! -Le gritó Sirius quién arrebató al castaño de los brazos ajenos para abrazarle él.

- ¿Tu victoria? -Dijo indignado y luego tomó a Remus de un brazo- ¡Estuviste con el culo pegado a la escoba todo el partido!

- ¡ Y a ti casi te mata un bludger de no ser por mi!

- ¡Por eso es mi victoria!- Se rió James, llevándose la escoba a los hombros- ¡Si moría lo haría en nombre del Quidditch!

Remus comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, las cuales fueron acompañadas de las risas de James y Sirius. Sentía que su pelea de hace menos de una hora era cosa que paso hace añares.

Todos los leones se movilizaron hasta la torre Gryffindor para festejar el triunfo, ya que el tiempo presentaban negra nubes que avisaban sobre una tormenta similar o incluso peor que la del día anterior.

Entre la algazara y el jolgorio Remus y James notaron que alguien faltaba: Sirius.

- ¿Lo has visto? -Preguntó el castaño.

- Pues no...¡Eh, si! Había salido del retrato hace un momento creo- Dijo pensativo, aunque al instante dejo de preocuparse por que la ultima persona que se acercaría a James luego de que una victoria inflara su ego termino por acercarse- ¡Lily! ¡Has venido a felicitarme! -Sonrió emocionado.

- No, Potter- Suspiró ésta y al mirar a Remus torció los labios- Necesito hablar contigo...a solas.

- Creo que este es mi pie para retirarme- Se rió Remus, levantándose de la butaca para salir de la torre y buscar a Sirius.

La búsqueda no duro mucho tiempo, pero Remus hubiera deseado no haberle encontrado...al menos no en la situación en la que estaba.

Una joven de larga cabellera rubia tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro, con sus dedos entre la larga cabellera azabache y devorando sus labios sin tregua alguna.

Remus se quedó impactado por el primer plano de la escena, casi hipnotizado por la forma en la que sus labios se hundían cada vez más y más. El castaño se sintió invadido por la abominable necesidad de que Sirius le viera, que supiera que estaba ahí, de decirle lo traicionado que se sentía. Deseaba que el enorme dolor que en su pecho dominaba desapareciera sin esfuerzo, pero sabía que una transformación dolía menos que la escena que sus ojos presenciaban.

Lentamente se volteó y camino unos cuantos pasos, pero para su sorpresa Sirius le llamó.

- ¿Remsie?

¿Como se atrevía a llamarlo de esa manera luego de que se comportara como...como siempre se solía comportar? "_Remsie_" pensó "_¡Que descarado!_"

- ¡Remus! -Le llamó más fuerte, pero solo logró que el castaño apretara el paso- Lo siento...em, tengo que irme -Dijo rápidamente a la rubia y camino detrás del castaño.- ¡Hey! ¡Remus, detente!

- ¿Me estas ignorando? -Preguntó indignado.

- ¡Por Merlin! ¿Por que no pides que te cambien a Ravenclaw? ¡Si eres todo un genio!- Se burló sardónicamente.

- ¡Oye! ¿¡Que rayos te pasa!?

Remus no quiso responder por que, si bien sabía perfectamente que le pasaba, se lo negaba a gran escala y con mayor descaro que Sirius y James juntos.

- ¿¡Quieres detenerte!? -Exclamó Sirius enfadado, puesto que ahora estaba caminando sin rumbo por el jardín del castillo.

- ¡Deja de seguirme! -Gruñó Remus.

Sirius corrió para alcanzarlo y le tomó del hombro, girandolo en el acto.

- ¿Quieres explicarme que rayos te pasa?

- ¿Quieres saberlo? ¡Bien! ¡Te estabas besando con esa chica de la manera más ordinaria que jamás he visto! -Exclamó con las mejillas rojas y un tonó de desagrado total.

- ¿Y...? -Sirius se cruzó de brazos, divertido por la situación. ¿Acaso el castaño estaba celoso de él?

Remus se quedó un momento en silencio y luego relajó un poco sus hombros que habían permanecido tensados hasta el momento

- ¿Como que "y" ? ¡Y eso! ¡A mi me castigaron por estar con..! -Remus bajó la vista, no quería ni mencionar su nombre- ¡Seguro ni sabes su nombre!

- ¡Se llama Cassandra para tu información...! -Refutó muy ofendido- ¡Y es de Hufflepuff!

- Ajam...¿Como es su apellido? -Remus arqueó una ceja.

- Ro...Rufallo- Titubeó.

- Estas mintiendo ¡La acabas de conocer!

- ¿Y a ti que te importa de cualquier manera?

Sin si quiera advertirlo y casi como una broma del destino, una tormenta violenta calló sobre ambos merodeadores con tal violencia que todo se limito a unos borrones blancos por la bruma de la lluvia.

- Debe ser una broma...-Suspiró Sirius, colocándose su túnica sobre la cabeza.

Los dos corrieron hasta un pequeño techo sobre la pared del castillo para cubrirse. A pesar de que corrieron cuan rápido pudieron, de igual manera habían terminado empapados casi por completo.

- ¡Genial! -Exclamó Remus, la lluvia era tan potente que debían gritar para hablarse.

- ¡No has respondido! ¿Por que te importa que me bese con una chica que acabo de conocer? -Exclamó Sirius por sobre la lluvia.

El castaño desvió la mirada a un punto en la lluvia para evitar mirar a Sirius.

- ¡Me importa por que...es injusto! -Exclamó.

- ¡Es diferente, tu eres Remsie!-Se rió Sirius, pero luego volvió a verse serio- ¡Se supone que si te gustaba alguien deberías habernos dicho! ¡Pero tu simplemente te comenzaste a besar con un completo desconocido luego de que me besaras!

- ¡Eso no es...!

- ¡Por que para que sepas, esa noche en el armario fuiste tu quien me beso primero!- Gritó Sirius, haciendo que el rostro del castaño se volvieran de un carmesí brillante.

- ¡Pues lo siento entonces, no sabía que te había molestado tanto! -Exclamó Remus, tratando de resistir la tentación de salir corriendo a cualquier dirección, aunque no viera nada- ¡Ya me dejaste en claro que el beso fue un error! ¡No hace falta que lo menciones!

- ¡Yo no dije que fue un error...! ¡Ese fuiste tú! -Exclamó Sirius.

La lluvia se detuvo un poco entonces, haciendo que la neblina se volviera más densa.

- Volvamos a la torre- Propuso Remus.

- Quiero hacerte una pregunta antes- Sirius apoyó una mano sobre la muñeca de Remus, un roce sutil pero atrapante

Remus se quedó en su sitió y solo se limitó a asentir, mirando fijamente a los ojos plata.

- ¿Cuando nos besamos...tú ya estabas saliendo con Nash?

Remus cerró los ojos en ese momento y lentamente negó con la cabeza

¿Por que debía mencionarlo justo en ese momento?. Remus se llevó los puños al rostro para limpiarse las lagrimas que caían sin poder contenerlas más. Sirius nunca se había esperado aquella reacción.

- Lo lamento, no quería hacerte llorar Remsie, yo solo...

Sirius se sacó la túnica y se la colocó al castaño para luego abrazarle.

-Estoy asustado. Es decir... -El castaño se esforzaba por hablar sobre su llanto y sobre el nudo atorado en su garganta, pero a cada momento se dificultaba- Desde que les dije a ustedes que soy un hombre lobo no he tenido miedo por que sabía que ustedes estaban allí para mi, por muchos años mi única preocupación ha sido no herirlos ¡No tienes idea la cantidad de veces que tuve pesadillas en la que ustedes morían por mi culpa...! ¡Pero ahora, de nuevo...Pensé que...! ¡Fui demasiado idiota!

Remus se separó bruscamente de Sirius para salir corriendo a la lluvia, no tenía el coraje de mirar a Sirius a la cara y dudaba que lo volviera hacer de nuevo en su vida. Sirius fue detrás de éste y no le tomó mucho trabajo atraparlo entre sus brazos para que no siguiera huyendo.

- ¡Remus, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que me hablas! ¡Pero eres la persona que más admiro en todo el mundo y no eres consciente de la persona increíblemente abnegada que te has convertido! ¡Solo necesitas dejar de convencerte que no es así, si te vieras a través de mis ojos...probablemente te besarías a ti mismo!

Remus y Sirius no pudieron evitar reírse a carcajadas como dos locos bajo la lluvia torrencial que les helaba hasta los huesos.

Fue solo cuando las risas pararon que se miraron fijamente a los ojos. El suave miel reflejado en el brillante color plata en los ojos de Sirius parecía iluminar la bruma a su alrededor y los latidos entre ambos eran tan desbocados que resonaba al unisono por encima de la tormenta.

Los brazos de Sirius bajaron hasta la cintura del castaño, envolviéndola por completo y eliminando cualquier espacio que hubiera entre ambos.

Las brazos de Remus, reposados en el pecho del pelinegro, se deslizaron hábilmente hasta el rostro de Sirius, dejando sus pulgares en la mejillas ajenas y sus dedos estirando la rebelde cabellera azabache.

Y entonces solo fue cuestión de cerrar con lentitud los ojos para que sus labios se unieran nuevamente, pero esta vez no era un beso lujurioso, si no un beso apasionado.

Tan suave y profundo que, a pesar de que sus rodillas temblaban, Remus aún seguía haciendo puntas de pies. Y, a pesar de que ya no quedaba ninguna separación entre ambos, Sirius aún seguía presionando la cintura del castaño, dejandole sin ninguna oportunidad para escapar o liberarse. Aunque no era necesario por que lo ultimo que Remus deseaba era escapar o liberarse.


End file.
